


Urban Angels

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bruises, Bullying, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Physical Abuse, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yaoi, wishshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins





	Urban Angels

"Come on, kid, no need to run. I'm not gonna hurt ya, if you give me your lunch money." It was clear from his tone and menacing approach that the bully was lying. Yugi ran, but he wasn't fast enough, and ended up cornered in a dead-end alley. A few punches, and he was on the ground. He had his arms wrapped around his head, eyes squeezed shut as he braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"Hey, punk!" shouted an angry voice. "Pick on someone your own size, why don'tchya?" Yugi kept his eyes closed and remained in the fetal position until he knew it was safe and Joey had lain a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Hey pal, are you alright?" he asked softly.

Yugi's violet eyes finally opened and he moved his arms from around his head to blink up at his friend.

"Looks like he hit you pretty badly there," Joey commented sympathetically, reaching out and scooping Yugi up into his arms. "Come on, I'm taking you home to get some ice on that."

"I'm fine," Yugi protested with futility.

"Your face is already starting to turn purple," Joey pointed out as he began to carry him out of the alley. He frowned as he gazed down at his best friend with pity.

"What about your bruises, Joey?" Yugi asked softly, his eyes watering a little. "Your dad hasn't stopped drinking." That was all he needed to say for them both to understand what he meant. Joey took a deep breath and brushed it off.

"That's why we're going to your place, Yug," he answered, and they both fell silent. Joey carried him all the rest of the way.

* * *

"Here you go, one peanut butter and jelly sandwich and one ice-pack," Joey said cheerfully as he handed them both to Yugi. He'd insisted his boyfriend lay down on the couch while he made lunch for them. He sat down beside Yugi with a sandwich of his own, watching the shorter teen press the ice pack to his swelling eye.

"Thank you, Joey," Yugi said with a smile. "But won't we have to go back to school for afternoon classes?"

"Well, you're hurt, and so am I, so we're in no state to be at school anyways," Joey said in his blustery, light-hearted way that always made Yugi laugh.

"I'm not helpless, you know," Yugi said as he sat up on the couch. "I just don't like violence."

"If you don't fight back against your bullies, how will they ever leave you alone?" Joey countered before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"But you never fight back against your dad," Yugi pointed out, shifting over to sit next to the breezy blond.

"That's different," Joey muttered, glancing away as he set his jaw stubbornly. Yugi knew that look. It was a warning sign that he was on dangerous territory and that he should tread lightly.

"I just mean that you know what it's like _not_ to fight back," Yugi said carefully. "You have your reasons and I have mine." Joey sighed and rested his cheek on the top of Yugi's head, and his baby panda nuzzled against him understandingly.

"Yugi…" Joey breathed out, a desperate edge to his voice that always made Yugi's heart twinge. Joey hated thinking about his abusive, alcoholic father, hated when Yugi tried to talk about the alternatives. Joey would rather toughen up and just survive what he knew rather than take a risk and end up even worse off than before.

Yugi got up on his knees as he turned to face Joey, taking his face in his hands and kissing his forehead tenderly, letting his lips trail down the sides of Joey's face until their lips met. They kissed slowly, tenderly, and it tasted of peanut butter. Yugi dropped his hands to Joey's shoulders, holding him gently in case there were more bruises he didn't know about. Joey's hands slid under Yugi's shirt, tenderly feeling his abdomen and chest, knowing from experience where the new bruises were forming just by touching his skin.

Soon they were both shirtless, a pair of pale, bruised, urban angels who'd found refuge in each other's arms. Lovers, best friends, partners, classmates. They didn't go too far, though. It was only midday, and they were both still hungry for lunch, which they ate while Yugi sat in Joey's lap. They were both grateful that Yugi's grandfather had no problem with their relationship, and that he was working in the game shop for the rest of the afternoon, which meant that they got some privacy.

"You don't ice your bruises, do you?" Yugi asked as he traced his fingers around the green and purple bruises on Joey's body.

"I don't have the time at home," Joey answered with a sigh, bringing Yugi's other hand to his lips.

"You have time to do so right now," Yugi pointed out with a sneaky smile, but Joey just frowned.

"But I want to be with you," Joey whined, his big brown puppy eyes softening Yugi, but not changing his mind.

"I _will_ be here with you, doing my homework."

Joey groaned as his head dropped back. "Ah, Yug, homework? Now?" he complained.

"If we don't do it this afternoon, we'll have to do it this evening," Yugi pointed out mischievously. "And I know you don't want to do it this evening."

"But our backpacks are still at school," Joey pointed out. "Oh well!" He leaned in to kiss Yugi deeply, and when he came up for a breath, the air was filled with the sound of Yugi's happy laughter.


End file.
